umsfandomcom-20200214-history
BUFFbeard
BUFFbeard is a player on the Unterganger Minecraft Server who was invited at the behest of AlphaSkyRaider and joined the server on April 17th, 2019. He is commonly known as Kevin instead, disregarding the minecraft username except for "official" purposes. On November 4th, 2019, he became a server operator alongside Jononator. General Information Kevin is known for centering his builds around small settlements/points of interest and quickly developing them from there. The most notable case is the "Pleasant Isles", a savanna-biome NPC village located naturally on an archipelago and its surrounding structures/vehicles. He also enjoys making builds that are unique or otherwise uncommon on the server, mainly coinciding with a project dubbed "Union City". He particularly likes building military-themed vehicles and their infrastructure, most notably in Hasbro 1, whom he was the first to significantly expand on the near empty area and attempting to turn it into a serious build site. Eventually these builds would be moved to Dongdi for storage, due to Alpha wishing to clear the area to begin his city project. He had a few ambitious plans, mainly a canal project to connect both his claim and Falkenheim (with its proposed Port Lucek), due to a massive ocean separating both territories. As of November 2019, this unfortunately did not occur. He also wishes to build an electrical grid network in his territory as well as other renewable energy sources including solar panels and wind turbines. Finally, he had expressed interest in mapping out further regions of the server but was dissuaded when he learned that it would be better to wait for the server to start supporting 1.14 Village & Pillage update. Instead, Kevin would successfully map out a significant portion of sector 6 and the entirety of sector 9 prior to QuestionTuesdayFTW fixing the server render. On February 2nd, 2020, Kevin won both the first and second place in Nerd's interior design competition for Amarillo Plaza, a building located in Levanski. He was therefore honored with a statue in Kovansberg. Builds *A greatly extended NPC village, Village/Villagay 17, which is located on an archipelago. *The Holy Church of Scunts with Ugultu. *Oilrig *His embassy at Farnsworth. *Various military-themed Hasbro builds. *The Pleasant Isles and the builds around them, both ocean and in the sky. *Union City *Stronghold 51: a fully restored stronghold with the help of Ugultu, northeast of the Holy Church of Scunts. *Stronghold Campsite and various amenities, right outside Stronghold 51. *An Arctic weather monitoring base, which he is currently putting the most attention to. *Grunwalder Castle, on a mountainous village island, with a few boats dotting the area. *An ongoing village near the island built on stilts over the ocean. *His first pixel art, which is the High Jew Elf King Kyle, from South Park: The Stick of Truth. *Milton *Milton International Airport *A residential and commercial lot located in Amarillo Plaza, a building in Levanski. *Heavy contributions towards the Shoromnonronon Synagogue and the graveyard attached. *Though not technically his own build, he greatly assisted Alpha and eventually Ugultu with extending a large section of Dongdi's road network, including a parking lot and a Dorklich refugee center alongside graffiti art. Trivia *He is not to be confused with former operator and owner of the server, Procrastinator (AKA TrappedAntics), as both have similar avatars. **This has resulted in other players mocking him for "stealing" Procrastinator's profile picture. *Despite having large ambitions on his mainland claim and the islands surrounding them, he tries to work on 1-2 projects at a time. *He is notorious for always being suspicious by some of the other players, mostly derived from his constant remarks of building "Conspiracy" and joking around that that he may send "gifts" or "Large, metallic cylinders" towards other players' cities. Sources suggest that he is most likely referring to Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles. *He is open towards helping others if they need any as long as it does not distract him from his work for too long. *He likes to use a few catchphrases and emoticons, most notably the "Uh huhuhuhuhuh" which is a reference to an American adult animated sitcom. *He has a youtube channel. Gallery BUFFbeard's original skin.png|BUFFbeard's skin if it was able to be seen on the server. The Holy Church of Scunts (closeup).png|A closeup of the Holy Church of Scunts The pleasant isles.png|A top-down view of the Pleasant Isles, constructed with 24 maps. BUFFbeard's statue.png|BUFFbeard's statue in Kovansberg. Category:Players Category:Ops